Luffy's Magical Ride
by Dreaming Violet Butterfly
Summary: A chance meeting with an ancient Relic leads Luffy to gain a new power; that of magic. With help from said relic and his new power, Luffy turns out to be rather different. How will this new Luffy change the history of the sea? Possible future slash.


**AN: Well, pretty much I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and write, and well, this is actually my first attempt at fanfiction so it's most likely terrible in most aspects and well, so any reviews on how to improve or such would be appreciated. So to whomever reads it I'll give you both a virtual cookie and my undying thanks…or most likely will die in the flaming wrath of people for most likely running two good series without trying to aha. Anyways, I don't own One Piece or Dewprism/Threads of Fate, they belong to Oda and Square Enix respectively. Now onto the show!**

**Warnings: Will have future violence, language, most likely ****slash pairings****, and some spoiling of One Piece canon for following canon events. Also OOCness with Luffy, however I will try to make his personality as close to canon as I can get, and slightly changed relationships between the crew members. Also changes in the Threads of Fate ending.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Monkey D. Luffy was irrevocably depressed as he walked around the small town known as Foosha Village, something which the villagers thought would find impossible, but he was.<p>

Sure, he still smiled like his old, lovable goof ball self, and gave his strange '_shishishi_' laugh for when he thought someone did something funny, but it seemed forced compared to him on a normal day.

Many of the villagers attributed this to Shank's departure yesterday. However, should anyone have taken the time to ask the normally upbeat child, they would have been shocked to find out that this was not the case. That Luffy's depression wasn't caused by Shank's final departure, but by his own inability to fight and defend himself even with his newly acquired devil fruit, as well as being the cause for Shank's loss of an arm.

But no one did ask, instead they went around their daily lives and sent slightly pitying glances at the child, even Makino remained silent about the ordeal; thinking that it would pass and Luffy would be back to his own excitable self.

However, had they taken the time to confront him about it, perhaps they could have set him back onto the path that fate originally meant for him to follow. But they didn't, and just because of that one mistake which presents itself in many alternate worlds, this world's history would forever be changed.

This change wouldn't start until much later in the day though, when the sky grew dark and Luffy was inevitably left to trek his way back through the forest to Dadan's hideout, alone.

Had someone, anyone talked to him earlier and perhaps inspired him to push on; Luffy wouldn't have been as easily distracted by his self pitying thoughts as he was and would have been aware enough to make it back to Dadan's.

But he wasn't, and it was because of this that Luffy was able to stray unknowingly from the concealed road, and deeper into the surrounding forest, taking no notice when the dirt became nothing more than the knotting roots of trees and scraggly, grabbing branches of low lying shrubs.

By the time Luffy had regain awareness of his surroundings, he was no longer in the dense mess that was known as a forest.

Instead, he found himself standing in a small semi circled clearing along the edge of the mountain, where a strangely elaborate, bleached gray stone carved arch acted as an opening to a darkened cave nestled into the mountainside; a place he had never seen, let alone heard about.

Now, Luffy being the excitable and not so bright of a child that he was, it was obvious to assume that he would mistake this out of the way cave as something very important and exciting.

Perhaps it was the lair of some beast, or perhaps the hiding spot of some treasure hidden by a pirate who, while not as famous as Gol D. Rodger, still had a famous or hefty fortune.

"Maybe there's food in there!" Luffy shouted to himself, his voice making a disconcerting echo from his position in the front of the cave as his mood seemed to skyrocket from its previous state; well, we never said he was exactly bright now did we?

With that being said, Monkey D. Luffy, the strangely gluttonous and not so bright child he was, ran with no hesitation into the darkened recesses of the cave, his sandal-clad feet making muffled thumps against the smooth stone of the floor as he flew down the corridors.

Curiously though, as Luffy strayed further into the tunnel, the path ahead of him was always illuminated, as though there were a somewhat dull spotlight following slightly ahead of him; despite the fact that there were no torches, nor any other source of light to be used.

Completely unnatural light, something which should be setting off alarms for the young child, was ignored as he went deeper and deeper into the mountainside.

The tunnel itself however, was surprisingly short for such an ominous and peculiar presence, only taking five minutes for a child of Luffy's stature to fully run into its heart, which happened to be an even more peculiar circular chamber.

Made of smooth, bleached gray stone, like the tunnel, it was disappointingly bare. No drawings decorated the walls, and nothing littered the somewhat dusty floor. In fact, the only thing that was in the chamber was what looked to be a plain, stone, book pedestal, which currently was holding an even more peculiar, malformed, almost trapezoid gray book bounded within crisscrossing leather straps, which connected to a simple lock, giving off a rather unique and powerful aura.

Now normally, Luffy would have just ignored the book, and after finding nothing of interest he would have just left. However, being a child in a mysterious cave with something that had a lock on it, even if it was a book, was just something too exciting to pass up.

And so with as much grace as a gorilla, Luffy began his long and arduous task of breaking what looked to be a flimsy lock. Only to meet with very minimal success with any process he used.

"Argh, just open up you stupid book!" Came the frustrated shout from Luffy as he tried vainly to pull the lock off with his own strength. However, like previous attempts which included similar barbaric methods such as smashing it against the stone floor, it met with no success.

It was actually when Luffy was about to give up in utter frustration that something did happen, he happened to cut himself on the sharp edges of the keyhole.

"Ouch!" was his pained reply as he immediately dropped the book, sucking on the injured digit gingerly to ease the pain, seeing how his rubber skin wouldn't protect him against any cuts.

This however seemed to be what the book needed, if the resounding clicking noise of an unlocked lock was anything to go by.

Giving a large grin at his victory, Luffy quickly withdrew the injured finger from his mouth, and bent down to grab his now opened prize. However, the second he made contact with the hard cover of the book, his world exploded in an agony filled display of white, gold, and violet before he mercifully passed out.

-Don't-Mind-Me-I'm-A-Line-Breaker-Don't-Mind-Me-I'm-A-Line-Breaker -Don't-Mind-Me-I'm-A-Line-Breaker -

When Luffy came to, he wasn't exactly where he last was. While the child was largely used to such occurrences happening to him when he did manage to pass out, he could say without a doubt that this was the first time he woke up on what looked like an intricately designed stone book floating in space.

This had the obvious reaction of Luffy screaming in terr- "Aaaah! So cool!", or perhaps not.

Out excitable little future pirate stared with unbridled fascination at the constellations which sluggishly churned past him. He would have continued his little staring session had not a hacking cough alerted him to another presence.

"Huh, who's there?" Luffy question as he turned around his little platform, finding no one to be in his field of vision. However, just as he was about to brush it off as nothing, something square in shape violently rose up from the side of the platform, startling the child into falling down.

The thing, as Luffy couldn't exactly name it as anything he knew, looked suspiciously like a miniature form of the platform. However, the biggest difference between the platform and this floating thing in front of him was that it had an elder looking face protruding out from its middle, with a large nose set over an oriental styled mustache and what suspiciously looked like a cross between a glass lampshade and crown.

With sharp, judging eyes, the book-like creature stared down at Luffy, its nose scrunched ever so slightly as if in deep thought. Suddenly, as if recognizing a long lost cousin or perhaps nephew, the thing broke out into a large smile before asking in an almost comical high pitched voice, "So, an Heir of Maya survived?"

"Maya?" it was the only thing a dumbfounded Luffy could mutter as he stared wide eyed at the being in front of him.

"Ahaha! Forgive me child, I have forgotten how your rulers have erased her name from history. Let's just say she was a very powerful woman whom you seem to share a direct blood tie to." The being chuckled as if he felt he was indulging Luffy.

Hearing the tone he had taken, Luffy puffed his cheeks out, much like an adorable hamster. "Yeah, well that still doesn't answer who you are!" He shouted weakly in retaliation.

"Ah yes, forgive me again. It seems that my age has affected me more than I thought." The man book chuckled again in the same infuriating tone.

"Allow me to fully introduce myself; I am the spirit of Atenecius, a powerful Aeon and creator of the second most powerful Relic, The Book of Cosmos!" The self proclaimed Aeon spirit introduced with pride, though his words slightly darkened at the mention of second most powerful.

"Aeon, Relic?" Luffy asked, his eyes sparkling in childhood curiosity as his previous irritation was thrown out the window.

Giving a crooked smile down at the young child, the Aeon asked gently, "How about I tell you a little story about them and of a world long past?"

And it was with that, that Atenecius' spirit found himself explaining events to a child which happened far before the fabled Void Age.

It was quite an enthralling tale, especially for one as young as Luffy; which was a surprise considering that it was more of a history lesson than a fairy tale. But there Luffy sat on the hard surface of the platform, his eyes wide in wonder as the ancient being described a history long sense gone.

The floating spirit spoke of the Aeons, a group of powerful wizards who could move the mountains and cosmos with just a spoken word, and the fruits of their endless hours of magical research known as Relics.

He told of how one of their members and his rival, an Aeon by the name of Valen, was forced to be put down because of a frightening god complex which threatened to obliterate their known world with the use of his Relic known as the Dewprism, and how many years later the ancient machinations he performed to insure a form of immortality would be later thwarted by his ancestor Maya, and her sister mint.

However, he mostly spoke of Maya, something that Monkey D. Luffy was rather starved to hear. For Luffy had never had much in the way of family, something he actually wanted extremely badly.

Sure he had Ace and Sabo his pseudo brothers, and there was Grandpa Garp too, though the latter was rather harsh and borderline abusive to the young boy because he only wanted the best for him. Dadan was sort of becoming family, though it just really wasn't the same.

As for his mother and father, well, the poor child didn't know if they were alive or not. Though he was leaning towards the latter seeing how his grandfather never mentioned anything about the two.

So with surprising patience, Luffy with the eagerness an orphan starved to hear about their parents listened to the history of his great ancestor, and he wasn't disappointed in the least from what he learned.

Apparently Maya was the successor and co-ruler of an ancient kingdom long ago known by East Heaven Kingdom, and was the last user of the book of cosmos. Not only that, she was apparently a very intelligent if somewhat naive woman who held powerful magic.

"Woah! She could use magic?" Luffy repeated after Atenecius, his eyes literally sparkling with childhood innocence as he held onto his newly acquired straw hat in a display of his own excitement.

Chuckling almost fondly, the spirit responded positively, "Yes, she and most of her subjects were quite famous in the art despite the rarity of those capable of it. Though from what little I could glean from your memories and expression, I take it that the art is no longer around?" he finished in a questioning tone, though mostly towards himself.

"Wait, you read my mind!" Luffy practically screamed, shock and anger radiating out of him as his jaw literally dropped to the floor with the help of his newly acquired devil fruit powers.

"Yes, though it was only done to ascertain how you were able to unlock the Book of Cosmos." The Aeon chuckled somewhat guiltily as it tried to placate the angry child.

"Alright…but hey, what is the Book of Cosmos anyway?" Luffy said as he allowed the anger to drain from him.

"Remember that book you unlocked in the cave? That is the Book of Cosmos, and it the most powerful relic remaining in this dimension!" The spirit boasted proudly, its face comically puffed up in pride as it gave a booming laugh. "And before you can ask, the lock unlocked because you hold Maya's blood and apparently some magic." The book quickly added as he saw Luffy opening his mouth to ask a follow up question.

His quick thinking seemed to placate the hyperactive child only momentarily, until the final words caught up to him. "You mean I have magic!" He shouted gleefully, his eyes sparkling brightly in childlike wonder.

Meanwhile, the Aeon peered down at Luffy, imaginary gears in its mind whirling quickly as an idea began to hatch in its mind from the prior knowledge it had garnered from the child.

It wasn't lying when it said it had read the young child's mind earlier, however at the same time it hadn't been completely truthful either.

While yes, it had taken a look to see how Luffy had opened the lock on the Relic, it had also delved deeper into Luffy's mind once he concluded that he was indeed an ancestor of Maya; seeing how the lock was designed to let only those of her bloodline open it. And what he saw he didn't like one bit.

The child while cared for by many people was also largely neglected by them. His grandfather who wanted only the best for him used training and treatments which bordered on abusive, and had practically tossed him off to a band of hooligans ran by the woman Dadan when it was obvious the boy did not want to follow in his steps; though he did have to give him somewhat respect for following the boy's father's wishes, though that memory was quite hazy seeing how it was from Luffy's infancy.

Dadan, the bandit woman who took care of Luffy was no better in his opinion. While it did seem that she cared for him and was fond for him, she wasn't the absolute best influence in Luffy's young life academic wise, and that was absolutely unforgiveable in its opinion.

The children Ace and Sabo, well, they were just bad influences in his opinion. But then again Atenecius was biased in this opinion, seeing how in both his mortal and spirit life had never really liked most child. In fact the only real reason he was patient with Luffy was only because it adored his intelligent ancestor when it was in her possession.

As for the villagers of Foosha, they were the worst of all in his opinion. They showed care for the young child in front of him, doing these minuet kindnesses for him, yet they never seemed to lift a finger to really help the child when he really is in trouble, if the events with that mountain bandit Higuma were anything to go by.

All in all, the spirit was greatly displeased with what he saw, especially since this was the descendant of his most favored wielder. And with that in mind, a very devious, in his own opinion, plan began to hatch; it also helped that the child in front of him would also have a great incentive to agree what with how he was feeling before he found the book, the only matter would be with how he worded it to his advantage.

"Yes, you do happen to have magic," The Aeon began slowly, one side of his long hanging mustache rising up in a stop motion as he saw Luffy starting to open his mouth. "However, there is something blocking your magic, I believe it to be caused from that strange fruit you ate."

"So, does that mean I can't use it?" Luffy pouted his eyes actually slightly teary at the thought that he wouldn't be allowed to use not only a 'super awesome power', but also something which sounded as though it were unique to his family because of a fruit he mistakenly ate.

"Now, now, I never said you couldn't use it." The Aeon chuckled, however his overall demeanor overall remained serious as he did. "But there is a catch if you want to use it."

Luffy's large dark eyes sparkled hopefully up at the towering spirit as he quietly asked, "And what would that be?", as if he were afraid of what the answer would be.

The Aeon's face had gone slack of emotion as he answered, "You would have to give up all the abilities that were gained by that fruit, while retaining the curse within it."

Now while Luffy wasn't exceptionally bright for his age, especially with his upbringing, he knew what the being meant. The thought that he would be rid of his relatively new powers that he was slowly growing attached to, yet he would always retain the weaknesses granted by it was a little scary.

Seeing the hesitance on the child's face, the older being decided to placate him on their deal, which really more like use the child's earlier thoughts to bully him into agreeing. "However, in return you would gain greater powers, enough to not only protect yourself, but also all your future, what was it, nakama?"

It was as though he flipped a switch with his words, where Luffy was once displaying a rare show of hesitance, he now radiated determination if the figurative flame in his eyes were anything to go by.

"Shishishi, I'll do the deal…but how would I learn to do magic anyhow if no one else can use it?" Luffy asked in a rare display of intelligence.

"Simply, I'll teach you how to use it, but it will require intensive study academic wise." The Aeon said, a smirk stretched across its stone face.

"But I don't want to be stuck in a book forever studying!" Luffy yelled back, horror struck across his face.

The Aeon groaned exasperatedly the mustache he used earlier went to rub around where his ear would b e. "Do you have to be so loud? But anyways, you wouldn't have to stay in this place forever; you would just have to take the Relic with you wherever you go. And do you want to be stupid for the rest of your life, knowing that it could land your nakama in trouble, or even worse, dead just because you didn't know what to do in a situation?" The Aeon huffed both seriously and irritably as the ringing from the earlier yell still hadn't gone away.

Luffy was horror struck at the barb at his intelligence. It almost made him want to cry not only at how mean and blunt it was, but also because of how true it was. Sure, other people had done the same thing, but never once had it impacted him this deeply.

With an almost unholy determination at the Aeon's words, Luffy nodded his head tersely, the shadow cast from the brim of his straw hat doing barely anything to hide the pure emotion shining through his eyes.

Resuming his smile from before, especially seeing how it was going to get its way, the spirit carefully lowered the mustache strand he was using to rub the side of his head down to Luffy's level.

"Now, the second you do this, you'll never be able to return your powers, and you will have to actually study while you train." The Aeon gave his last warning, a stern look in his eyes as he peered down at the child.

Luffy only nodded, his lips pursed and his nose scrunched ever so slightly like any determined child would have as he reached out his hand. As his hand closed over the surprisingly downy feeling of the Aeon's mustache, Luffy had sealed the deal, and subsequently changed the history of his own world without knowing it.

-Don't-Mind-Me-I'm-A-Line-Breaker-Don't-Mind-Me-I'm-A-Line-Breaker -Don't-Mind-Me-I'm-A-Line-Breaker -

Ten years have passed since that faithful day our favorite aspiring pirate king had made that deal, and in those ten years Monkey D. Luffy had rigorously trained and studied in the art of magic and general academics just for this day; the day he would finally leave Foosha on his adventure.

Standing at the edge of the docks, Luffy gave a slight grin at the crowed that were there to wish him well, except for the mayor Woop Slap who was complaining as usual and Makino who was actually crying over the fact that the little boy she had thought of as a younger was leaving.

He couldn't believe just how much had changed in those few years; in fact it was almost scary in just how much it did.

Like his outfit for example, though that was more due to Atenecius' bullying him about looking more like a proper magician than anything else; however he counted himself lucky that he was able to persuade the spirit from more complex robes its wanted.

Instead he was clothed in rather simplified long black robe which pooled slightly around his feet, with beige lining around the overly long, if uneven sleeves which reached almost to his finger tips. A mantle like piece of cloth in the same shade of beige wrapped around his shoulders somewhat loosely, and was pinned slightly below a red emblem of a sprite outline with a red jeweled tassel like charm. [1]

As for Luffy's precious straw hat, it hung around his neck, concealed by his mantle to where you would only be able to find it If you sought it out. Coupled with the grace he had gained from countless hours of training with Atenecius, Luffy made a rather regal and mysterious presence if he didn't say so himself.

Luckily before Luffy could continue his inner monologue about how much had changed over the course of his oh so short life, Makino broke him out by one simple and sincere question. "You'll be safe, right?"

Luffy small grin had morphed into a huge grin, one that he would usually give as a child. "Of course I'll be safe; after all I am pretty powerful, and I will have great nakama to watch my back when I become the Pirate King!" He proclaimed self importantly, winking playfully to the older woman who could smile fondly down at her little brother in all but blood.

However, her words had reminded that Luffy was on a rather tight schedule, and that he needed to leave especially if he wanted to make it to the next island during sometime later in the day. So still smiling, Luffy gently lowered himself into the dingy before removing the rope securing it to the dock.

With nothing to hold the dingy to land, and with the wind catching its tiny sails, the small boat rushed off into the ocean, its passenger waving happily as he gave one last cheek splitting grin at his home town. "Bye everyone!" He called his last farewell his eyes sparkling in the morning light.

"Take care of yourself!" Everyone called back, some with tears in their eyes and slightly sad to see the child who had once brought them so much joy, even when he changed. Though they were also happy to see him following his dreams, in fact it warmed their heart even a little.

As for Woop Slap, well, he fell to the ground crying hysterically about what a bad reputation the village was going to get now. Makino who would have normally scolded him lightly could only smile exasperatedly at how the old mayor showed his care for Luffy.

Meanwhile a little ways away from the village, Luffy was laughing his heart out over the sappy goodbye he shared with everyone. "Wow, I only thought goodbyes like that only happened in books." He laughed with mirth as he sat down on the makeshift wooden seat in the small boat, his short black hair waving freely in the breeze.

However, as he was just getting over his laughter, the sea in front of him rose slightly as a slightly large Sea King, or more specifically the Lord of the Coast, rose from it.

"Oh, you've come to see me off too?" Luffy asked his dark eyes wide and a smile stretching across his face as the monstrous serpent bared its teeth angrily at him.

Barely withholding a giggle, Luffy nodded mockingly towards the monster. "You know, I've changed quite a bit since we've met that day. In fact, there's even a move I trained to use especially on you." Luffy said his smile growing wider as the hissing from the monster grew louder.

That seemed to be all that was left of the Sea King's patients, because afterwords the thing reared back even further to strike down at the puny human who had dared try to challenge it.

"Wrong move!" Luffy shouted, his right arm flicking once to draw the Book of Cosmos to his hand from its hidden confines. Holding the book in front of him with both hands, the boy let out a victorious smirk as its cover was enveloped in a soft, bright yellow glow.

"Say your prayers, Bolt Party!" was the war cry from the young magician as the aura on the book condensed, and then released what looked to be about five good bolts of jagged lightning towards the beast.

The Sea King stood no chance against the slightly powerful magic used by Luffy, and it was shocked into blessed unconsciousness.

"Heh, what a way to start out, huh?" Luffy asked aloud, holding the book close to his chest as though it were a close friend, looking bemusedly at the smoking form of the beast. A low agreeing hum issued from the book, causing Luffy to grin like a lunatic.

And that was how one Monkey D. Luffy began his adventure to find One Piece, and become the Pirate King.

* * *

><p>[1] Pretty much Fei Wong Reed's outfit from Tsubasa chronicles, just recolored in certain places.<p>

Thank you to everyone who actually got this far, you get a virtual cookie and my undying thanks! Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as possible if my schedule allows me, however I'll most likely have the next update out in a few days. Thanks again!


End file.
